Halo: Change of Events
by That Guy 5811
Summary: What will 117 do once he finds himself back on the Pilliar of Autum
1. DéjàVu

**Hey restarting this story. Kind of lost the idea of were the last version was going. This time I'll actually be here to update it more often. First Chapter is more of just setting up the story. Shortened some of the encounters and conversations so it doesn't become boring. Next chapter is when the story begins to deviat from its canon path. Hope you enjoy!**

"Linda, Arbiter... cover our exit. Rtas and I will secure the Mantle" Chief holster his weapon and made his way into the room Rtas followed shortly behind him.

"What is this place?" Rtas looked around the oval shaped room. Towards the center of the room laid a massive console.

"Sierra 117 to Shining Truth. Mantle has been located. Moving to secure" All they received back was Static.

"Sierra 117 to Shining Truth come in" nothing once again.

"Comms are down... we're on our own down here" The Spartan began making his way towards the console.

"You think this will help us in our fight against Cortana?" Rtas asked before he could stop himself. He wasn't told too much about the AI. All he knew is that it and the Chief worked closely together.

Chief slightly glanced back at the silver elite who turned away and decided to watch the perimeter.

Chief continued on to search the console it. It had two control points. He manned the one closest to him. Too his disappointment nothing happened.

"Rtas, this thing takes two to operate. Try that terminal on the far side"

The Elite silently made his way to the terminal.

"Alright on three... one two..."

a loud alarm rang throughout the room. Chiefs terminal glowed blue while Rtas's was flashing red.

"We need to move no-" A bright blue beam shot from the center of the console. The whole room glowed a whitish blue until it was all the Chief could see. The noise morphed into a high pitched squeal.

Someone was talking. It sound like he was under water.

"Grjdi shhhos Green... ciccle complete"

The light faded away. From what he could see it seemed like he was in a cryotube. The door opened up revealing a crewman standing at a small screen to his right.

"Sorry for the quick thaw Master Chief, everything a bit hectic right now. The disorientation should pass quickly"

The Spartan stepped out the cryotube. He felt a bit dizzy at first. This crewman I front of him seemed familiar for some reason.

"Woah woah... uh sir. We still need to-" the crewman stepped towards the screen and began to hastily type away.

"Where am I?" Chief cut off the crewman.

"Pillar Autumn Sir, could you please follow me to th-"

Chief took a few steps back. He looked around the room. It couldn't be. How did-

"If you would Sir..."the crewman gestured towards a red square.

Chief complied. The crewman lead him through a targeting systems and shields test.

"Bridge to Cryo 2, this is Captain Keyes. Send the Master Chief to the bridge immediately." He knew that voice. He could still hear the tormented voice of the Captain from his final moments all those years ago.

"Captain, we'll have to skip the weapons diagnostics and I-"

"On the double crewman"

The crewman near Chief ordered Sam, the crewman in the observation deck, to move for evac.

Sam began shutting down the systems but before he could complete the process the doors to the deck blew open and two Elites emerged from the smoke. They killed Sam and began shoot at the glass.

The Chief stared the Elite in the eyes. They were filled with blind rage. Rage he hasn't seen in any of their kind since the alliance was formed.

"Chief we need to get out of here!"

The Spartan turned for the door and followed the Crewman down the passage.

_'Wait didn't those'_

"Crewman. Don't-" too late. The doors blew open killing him.

Chief took a second to regain his thoughts. One minute his on an op to gain control of the Mantle and now he is here.

Chief made his way to the bridge to meet with the Captain.

It was just as he remembered it. Chaos ran through the ship. Gunfire dominated the passage way both plasma and ballistic.

A Marine Chief ran into a few room away from the bride led him the rest of the way.

"Captain Keys is waiting for you, sir!"

The Spartan rushes into the room. He stopped before he made contact with the Captain. It was odd being in the presence of someone who was going to die in just a few days.

He looked at the crewman on the bridge frantically trying to repel the Covenant and moved forward.

"... Captain Keys"

The Captain gave him the run down of their situation. He was ordered to take Cortana off ship and protect her from the enemy. With those instructions the Captain handed Chief an AI chip and pistol.

"Don't keep it loaded son, you'll have to find ammo as you go"

The Chief made his way off the bridge.

He entered a room, surprising three grunts. He grabbed the plasma pistol one closest to him was holding, twisted it out of his hands and placed him in a head lock. He faced the other two and waited.

"Put down the weapon and kick them towards me... now!" The Chief spoke to them in Sanghili. The Grunts, shaking with fear, looked at each other and complied.

"Please don't hurt me" the Grunt he was holding was panicking. Chief turned him around and kicked him towards the other two grunts

"Get out of here. Now!" He gestured towards the door he was heading too. The grunts took their leave and bolted through the door way.

Chief made his way through the ship trying his best to avoid contact.

At the life boat there was a squad size element blocking the way. He grabbed a few of the Grenada's that were lying around and hurled them at the group. It effectively cleared the way.

Himself plus a group of Marines made it onto the craft and departed for the ring.

"What is that thing lieutenant?"

"Hell if I know but we're landing on it.

The trip wasn't long. Soon enough the ship flashed red as the breaking mechanism broke from the craft.

The ship crashed landed onto the side of a cliff.

Within minutes the Spartan returned to consciousness.

"At last, are you alright? Can you move?"


	2. NewMission

**Back with Chapter 2. Glad to see there's some interest in this story. I'll try my best not to disappoint.**

**New Mission**

"...Are you alright? Can you move?" The Chief found himself in the crashes lifeboat. No one else was inside the craft except the pilot. She didn't make it.

Chief grabbed his AR and Pistol and exited the craft.

"The others... the impact. There's nothing we can do" Bodies were sprawled across the ground around him. He knelt down near the group of unfortunate Marines and gave a moment of silence. After a few moments he gathered what supplies he could and began assessing the area.

The view was breathtaking. A river flowed off to his left leading to a waterfall. The waters fall seemed to be endless. The land below stretched out and over him. He traced the ring all the way around into a full one-eighty.

"Warning! I've detected multiple Covenant drop ships on approach. I recommend moving into those hills. If we're lucky, the Covenant will believe that everyone board this lifeboat died in the crash." The AI Cortana Chief received from the Captain sounded off from within his helmet.

Without skipping a beat, Chief made his way across a odd metallic bridge and started up the valley.

Within seconds a the drop ship rented the valley and began scorching back towards the UNSC lifeboat. Two Banshees flew in from upstream and joins the drop ship.

Chief used the foliage and rocks as concealment from the gunships and made way upstream.

The Banshees flew past. Chief took post on a large boulder near the top of the valley.

"Can you think of a way to sneak around the patrol up ahead?" Chief peaked around the corner. A group of grunts held down the perimeter with a single Elite.

"Scanning... you could try to use the trees on the left" Chief jumped up and rushed the left flank making way into the trees.

He kept eyes on the group of grunts and Elite. Everything was going smoothly until he heard a small yelp too his left. He spun around and came eye to eye with a grunt. Almost with out thinking he dashed towards the alien and placed him in a head lock and placed his hand over its mouth.

"If you stay quite, I'll let you go. Deal?" Though he could still feel the grunt shaking, he took a chance and released him.

It took all of three seconds for the grunt to lose its composure. It threw its hands up and began to scream in terror as it ran out into the open.

He chased it down and held it hostage against the rest of the patrol.

The grunts gave anxious stared back and forth between each other. The Elite roared and began opening fire on the Spartan.

Chief immediately threw the grunt behind him and engaged the Elite. The Grunt's soon began to firing at him.

The firefight only lasted about ten seconds. The Elite lay heavily injured on the ground. Most of the Grunts were killed save the one he had behind him. That Grunt ran over to the tree line and balled up near the base of one of the trees.

Chief cautiously approached the Elite. It was messed up pretty bad. It's left eye was hit along with four bullet wounds in its abdomen.

"Here, use it or don't, that's up to you" he spoke in Sanghili. The Spartan pulled out the med kit he scavenged off of the drop ship and threw it at the minor Elite.

The Elite face shifted from one of hatred to shock. It stared off at the Chief as he left the scene.

He looked back at the Elite before leaving the valley.

'... does it have to go as it did... no not yet. We still have to establish the resistance on this ring'

He made his way through the valleys exit.

"What was that?" Chief stopped before rounding the corner into the next area. He forgot he had Cortana back.

"Preserve ammo" Chief didn't have a better answer.

"So you gave him a med pack?!" The AI responded.

"We still have Marines out here. I'm sure we can find a better time to do this" The spartan did his best to change subjects.

"Agreed..."

For the next hour the Chief made his way through the local area saving all Marines he could. He put his thoughts of "peaceful" approaches against the Covenant aside. He still had a job to do.

"There's our ride, get aboard and let's get out of here" Cortana tang through his helmet.

The Spartan looked at the Pelican. He took in his surroundings and turned away from the drop ship.

"Not yet... Foehammer, find a place to set up shop. I'll link up with you soon"

"Roger... you don't want to resupply first" Foehammer voiced with concern.

"We'll be fine, just get these men to safety"

"Copy, Echo four-nineteen staying on station. Foehammer out"

With that the Chief began scanning the terrain.

"What has gotten into you. We need to get the Capta-" the AI was cut off by the spartan.

"It's a complicated story. All will be revealed soon enough. Can you trust me?" The Chief stopped scanning and waited for an answer.

Cortana signed "yes. I suppose I can. But you're explanation better be damn good. You been acting... different lately"

The Chief continued his search for a Elite. All the ones he came across were dead.

He moved to the structure in the edge of a cliff. Everything was quiet. The ground was stained with blood from both sides. Chief moved up to the structure and moved in. Half way down the hall he herd a startled grunt from his right.

He sound towards the noise and sighted in on an injured Zealot.

It half held a plasma rifle at him . It's right arm was shot to pieces.

The spartan sighted in on the Sanghili. Half of him wanted to help it while the other half reasoned for the kill.

It rated Zealot armor. Very effective in combat. Alone even injured could turn the tide of a firefight. If he let this thing live it could spell trouble for troops down the road.

"Vermin!... dishonor your kind and kill me where I lay. You already displayed you heresy by siding with the humans" the Sanghili coughed out. Blood sprayed out of his mouth at the sounding of every hard syllable.

The Chief, seeing as how the guy could barely hold out a rifle, holstered his rifle on his back and approached the Elite.

The Sanghili tensed up as he approached. Despite his seeming expressionless face, the Chief has been around them enough to know the look of fear in ones eyes.

Despite their belief in an honorable death in combat they did still value life. Maybe not to the extent as humans but it was there.

The Spartan kneeled next to the Sanghili and stared down at it for a moment. It laid motionless, staring back up to him with hatred.

A closer view revealed the true nature of its injuries. Bullet holes riddled his chest platting. A few of which actually penetrating the skin. His breathing was irregular. Short breathes followed by a long pause falling into deep, choppy inhales.

The Spartan pulled out his last med-kit and opened it up. He took a chance and took his eyes of the enemy soldier. Though he couldn't see it, he could feel the piercing stare on the side of his helmet.

He pulled out chest seal and pressed it on the wound. Blood shot out of the small needle as it lanced into the lung. It worked though. The breathing began to smoothen out. The Elite was frozen as it watched the Spartan.

"This will keep the lung from filling up with blood" He places a bandage on over the patch and look over the patch up.

The Elite mandibles were to the ground. Not only has this... whatever the hell gave him medical attention but it speaks too. Sanghili at any rate...

The Elite stared up in a mixture of hatred and disbelief.

"What. Are. You. Doing... Chief?!" Cortana has had enough. The Spartan offered little to no information of what's going on and now it seems he's helping the Covenant.

"Trying to give humanity and Sanghili a better chance..." Chief packed up the med-kit and attached it to his magnetic utility belt.

"Trying to... what?" Cortana's voice was dominated with confusion.

"I'll explain later" Chief state and switched back to Sanghili... "I saved your life correct... correct me if I'm wrong but that makes you my... space if I'm not mistaken"

Another wave of surprise washed over the Sanghili. Not only did it know his language but it knew his culture. He wasn't entirely correct but he wasn't wrong either. Slave was the wrong word... sort of.

"What are you to give me orders. Your a fool to have let me live..." the Elite snarled at him.

"These are your rules... not mine" The Chief quickly responds.

"How did you lear... what are you saying to him" Cortana sounded slightly on edges

"Not now..." the Chief tried his best to focus on his new task at hand.

The Elite silently cursed his culture. He technically is now in debt to his enemy. He slowly nodded his head and steeled himself for the worse.

Heresy?... Torture?... information?... he tried his best to prepare himself for whatever it was.

"You got a name?" The Chief questioned the Elite.

The Elites only response was a deadly stare back at him.

"Ok look. All I need you to do is capture me and bring to the Truth and Reconciliation"

The Elites jaw dropped. It looked kind off funny each time the Sanghili got surprised.

That was the last thing he expected. The Elite stared blankly at him "...what?" He had to have misheard him.

"You heard me, take me captive and imprison me on the Truth and Reconciliation"

The Elite thought over the Spartans words slowly; making sure he fully understood what was asked of him.

"...as... you wish..." was all the Elite could manage.

**Hope you enjoyed. Please leave thoughts in the comments so I know what's good and what needs fixing. C'ya **


	3. Transport

**Hey, sorry about the wait. I'll try to keep a consistent flow of updates for you all. This Chapter didn't quite come out as I planned. Please leave your thoughts however negative or positive... In any case, Hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 3: Transport**

"What do you think you're doing?" Cortana broke her silence. For the last hour or so she has been watching this Spartan break nearly every protocol in the book.

"Captain Keys is on the Truth and Reconciliation. I intend to get board the ship and get him out" Chief, walked beside the Elite at a moderate pace. It was still to injured to move any faster. The Elite remained silent and stared at him for a good majority of the journey.

Chief had long since dropped his weapons. Not really believable if the prisoner is armed.

"Contact Echo 4-19 and the Marines. We need a QRF (Quick Reaction Force) set for exfil. Bring heavy weapons. Their going to face heavy defenses along with multiple placed guns near the grav lift?"

"...You better have a plan" Cortana sighed.

"You know me..." Chief responded a bit softer than Cortana was used to.

"Do I?..."

"...Chief we got movement. Enemy parole just around that bend"

"Ready?" Chief asked in Sanghili.

The Elite grunted and placed restraints in the Spartan.

The Chief, despite having decent knowledge on Sanghili traits and traditions and their value of honor, kept close eye on the Elite taking him in. This Elite is still the enemy here...

They rounded the bend an saw a Elite Major accompanied by a fire team of four Grunts.

"What is this?" The Major questioned the Zealot.

"Prisoner" was all the Elite responded with.

The Major looked suspiciously at the Zealot.

"How is it that you are nearly beaten to death and this near unharmed... demon surrenders to you" The Major growled as he stared down the Spartan.

"Are you questioning my combat effectiveness... Major" The Zealot growled though his teeth.

"No... Zealot... do you wish for an escort?" the Major was quick to change the subject. He knew that questioning a higher up was not tolerated in the Covenant.

"No that will not be necessary. Just call for transport back the ship" The Zealot said.

"As you wish, Zealot" the Major eyed down the Spartan one last time before contacting the FOB. (Forward Operating Base)

The Grunts were silent with fear. Very few of them every came this close to these things and lived. They kept there distance and stared.

"Zealot. We got transport in rout. Half a unit out" The Major called out to the Zealot.

"Good, you and your team are dismissed to your prior duties"

The Major nodded towards the Zealot, growled at the Spartan and walked off with his team.

"What did they say?" Cortana questioned.

"We're getting transport to the ship" Chief answered.

"How'd you get to learn Sanghili language so well without my knowledge" Cortana finally questioned.

"That... is a long story" Chief said casually.

"We got a long ride..." Cortana insisted.

"I say we should have killed all of them and I could have called in Echo four-nineteen for evac" Cortana nagged.

"Do that and we potentially lose the only opportunity to end this war earlier than last time" Chief let slip.


	4. TruthandReconciliation

**Yes previous chapter was a bit short. My time is condensed to almost nothing currintly so I apologize for that. I'll try my best to write out longer ones. Thanks for the feedback. It is well appreciated. Hope you guys enjoy! **

**Chapter 4: Truth and Reconciliation **

"I se-...What are you talking about?" Cortanas curiosity spiked. Last time? What's that supposed to mean?

"Now's not the time. Just trust me on this and I'll explain everything later" Chief whispered to Cortana despite being on a closed channel.

Cortana remained silent, questioning the trustworthy ness of the Spartan to herself. Either way they were going to Keys. She would have perfected a different method however.

They have been on the transport ship for a little over an hour now. The Zealot stood, leaning against the wall on the far side of the room. There where a few more troops present.

One Minor Elite, two Jackals, and three Grunts. All stared at him with a mixture of hatred and fear. All except the Elite. They held themselves too high to show fear.

"Boo" Chief nodded towards on of the Grunts.

"With all do respect Zealot, you don't find it odd that it would just surrender? This has never happened before... why now?"

"We will take him to the cells for questioning. Then we will remove this threat" The Zealot avoided the question. It pondered over the events of the last few hours. What did this thing want?

"Standby for entry" a growly Sanghili voice boomed from overhead speakers.

The ship shook a little as it docked to the grav-locks.

"We are docked. Now remove this filth from my ship"

The Zealot rammed a plasma rifle into the Chiefs gut.

"Go" he said in broken English.

The Chief got up and made way out of the transport followed by the Zealot and accompanying fire team.

With out even realizing, Chief began walking in the correct direction to the jail cells. Though this was years ago for him, he remembered the place as one does their house.

The escort team followed keeping close eye on his movements. The ships crew were cheering. Capture of Spartans were unheard of. He, to date, would be the first ever the Covenant has imprisoned. They lead him down a hall into a large rectangular room. Cells were empty. An Elite at the control panel towards the back of the room opened one of the cells towards the front.

The Zealot shoved the Spartan into the cell. An energy wall closed him in.

The crew walked back out into the hall, the Zealot giving him one last look before walking through the door way.

"Great plan Chief" Cortana said sarcastically.

"Do we have comms linked with the ground unit" Chief brushes off the insult. She has a considerable amount of reasons not to trust him.

"Hold on... odd. The Covenant have not jammed comm signals... they probably don't consider us that big of a threat. Patching through... Standby"...

————————————————

"Sgt. Johnson this is Cortana" Cortana rang through his ear piece.

"Yeah I hear ya... thanks for the tip about heavy weapons. Smoked the turrets and Hunters..." Sgt rallied his troops just off the side of grav-lift.

"Echo four-nineteen, get second squad down here, we're making entry in five" Sgt Johnson called into the radio.

"Roger, Foehammer inbound"

"Sgt, we got a friendly Pelican inbound" one of his Marines spotted out.

"No shit Mendez, we called in for reinforcements, now got set on the lift. We go when they get here.

"Rah" echoed through the unit.

"Cortana sit tight, where making entry" Sgt Johnson and his men formed up on the lift and one by one were pulled up to the ship.

The interior of the ship looked empty.

"Set up a three sixty perimeter, Polito get on that door" Johnson began commanding his squad, searching for a way out of the room.

"Sgt, make way to the prison cells, me and the Chief are caught up inside. Keys is here too. He is number one priority. Get us and we move to him" Cortana informed.

"Copy Cortan-"

"Contact! contact!" One the the Marnies shouted out.

Plasma rounds flew through the room.

"Dammit Marines return fire" Sgt Johnson slid behind a purple container and fired into an open corridor.

"I'm hit" Mendez cried out. His arm had been shot clean off. Fortunately the plasma cauterized the wound.

"God dammit Mendez get down" Sgt yelled out too him.

The Marine began to panic and began running towards a larger grouping of containers.

Before he was able to get to them a crystal round raced towards him and pierced his helmet.

————————————————

"We are taking heavy fire, one Marine is down, unknown number of injured, we got to clear the room before we proceed" Johnson voice was nearly overpowered by gunfire.

"Give em hell Marines" Cortana responded.

"Sgt and his team are held up in the cargo bay" Cortana informed Chief.

"Sgt..." Chiefs thoughts were cut off by an Elite.

The doors slid open allowing a silver armored Elite enter the room. He was oddly tapping his left mandibles.

"When they told of your capture I at first didn't believe them..." the Elite walked up to his cell and stared in.

The Chief walked to the entrance. Only a thin energy wall separated the two.

This had to be Rtas. Sounded like him. Why was he on this ship.

Two Minors walked in behind him.

The Elite looked back at them and back at the Spartan.

"Sir, there is a breach, cargo bay delta, I'm having my units push towards the intruders"

"Hmmmm... Your Marines will Burn until there nothing left to fuel the fire" Rtas growled in near perfect English. He turned back towards the Elites

"No need, continue through with mission. We need to find the is control room" he spoke back in Sanghili.

"Sir?" They hesitated.

"We can handle the humans. That room is your only concern"

"Understood, pulling my units to the landing bay" the two Elites left the room.

"Enjoy your stay, demon" Rtas made his way through the doors leaving the Spartan and Cortana alone again.

"Isn't that guy just a ray of sunshine" Cortana said to no one in particular.

"Well we got a while before the Marines get here. You got some explaining to do" Cortana insisted.

Chief turned his head back a little almost expecting to see Cortana.

"Well... where do I start"

**Once again a bit shorter then I want. One my schedule becomes more predictable I will make longer chapters. Sorry for the inconvenience. On a side note please leave your thought however negative or positive:) hope you enjoyed!! **


	5. Extraction

**Gaming-Is-Served- Thank you! Glad you are enjoying the story. Your comments are greatly appreciated. Hopefully this chapter meets your expectations. **

**Chapter 5: Extraction**

"Sir, their pushing out?" A few with with a squad or two of Grunts left through the far corridor.

"That's just what we need, hit em hard Marines" Sgt Johnson along with his ten remaining Marines retaliated against the small remaining force. The gunfire overwhelmed the remaining troops.

"Men, check ammo and supplies. We're moving ASAP" Sgt posted up on the door.

"I mean it's weird right? Why would they leave mid fight" The Marines began counting grenades and ammo.

"Quit the chatter. Get your shit and get ready to move. Captain's waiting on us"

"Rah" The Marines joined Sgt Johnson at the door.

"Clear" The team punched through the corridor.

"Check those corners Marines, slippery bastards could be anywhere" The Corridor was ghost silent. Not a single Covenant fighter spotted.

"Take it nice and slow Marines, we could be walking right into an ambush" the air was stagnant. The team was on edge. Why weren't there any contacts.

"Sir, got something" the team joined the Marine in the other room.

"Three Jackals, all KIA" He sounded confused.

"What do we have here... plasma scaring, two lacerations... pretty, could be the Chief" Sgt Johnson observed the bodies.

"Let's keep it moving Marines" the team pushed through to a landing bay.

"Contact! One level up!" Plasma rained down on their position. The Marines were out numbered. Two Elite Ultras fires down from what could be described as a terminal station.

The Marines fires back. It had little to no use. They were overwhelmed by plasma fire.

"Echo four-nineteen... we're taking heavy fire... request reinforcements... first landing bay" gunfire interrupted the transmission.

"This is Echo four-nineteen, entourages the landing bay alpha with QRF... standby"

"Reinforcements are in rout Marines" Johnson reassured his squad.

"Can they get here any faster" they began to panic.

"Shut your mouth and return fire Polito" the Marines were low on ammo. They won't last much longer.

"Target the Elites" Sgt called out.

All the Marines began focusing fire on the Ultras. There shields tanked the shots.

"Their not going down!"

"Another word and I'll sent you up there" Sgt said as he fired on the Elite position.

The Elites attention was drawn by something across the platforms

"Why are they-" a streak of blue plasma flew towards the elites from the opposite side of the platform.

The first Elites shield flared and deactivated.

"Now!" All Marines fired at the defenseless Elite. It fell within seconds.

"Foe hammer inbound" Sgt looked out the the landing bay door and saw a Pelican closing in fast.

The second Elite was struck by a burst of plasma, effectively killing its shields.

The Marines, with a new found courage, jumped from behind their cover and fired on the Elite.

The Ultra went down before it had time to register what had happen.

"Nice shot show off!" Sgt Johnson called up. No response.

"Marine?" Silence was all that responded.

"Chief?... lets keep moving Marines... keep your eyes peeled" Sgt waited for the Marines to deploy from the Pelican.

The Marines made there way through the landing bay and found their way to second deck. No contact was made with enemy fighters.

"Cells should be through those doors" Sgt pointed out doors across the hall.

————————————————

The doors to the prison cell opened. Marines piled into the room and began to secure the sector. Towards the back of the group, walking in like he owns the place, was Sgt Johnson.

"Assuming any of this is true. What could you possibly do to alter the war?" Chief stared at the Sergeant, drowning out Cortanas question.

"Chief?" Cortana tried to regain his attention.

"Sorry.. I" Chiefs watched as the squad deactivated the cell security system.

"Well.. you've certainly changed" Cortana said to herself.

"Aren't you the one suppose to be saving our asses Chief" Sgt Johnson approached the Spartan with an extra AR.

"Captains not far, you take point Chief" Johnson rallies the Marines.

"Sgt..." Chief wanted to say something but nothing came to mind.

"What is it Chief?" Sgt questioned.

"Nothing... we need to move" Chief began for the door.

"You heard the man. Hurry up Marines" The group exited the room and made way for the second prison cell.

"Expect contact. Stick with the Chief" Sgt advised his men.

The team pushed through into the room. Chief nearly predicted into the room.

The bullets ripped through an Elite using a cloak towards the security panel. He went down.

A second one charged the Chief. Without think the Spartan side stepped and jabbed the barrel of the weapon into its gut, sending it to the ground.

Sgt Johnson fired a single round, piercing the cloaked Elites head.

"Can't let you have all the fun" Johnson smirked.

The Chief deactivated the security system and walked into the cell towards the back left.

"Coming here was reckless, you two know better then this... thanks"

"Good to have you back sir" Sgt Johnson Gabe his respects.

"You guys did good. Let's go men. We're moving out, lock and load your weapons" a group of Marines appears from the other cells and rallied in the Captain.

"While the Covenant had us locked up in here I overheard the guards

talking about this ring world. They call it...Halo."

"One moment, sir. Accessing the Covenant battle net..." Cortana chimed in.

"...According to the data in their networks the ring has some kind of deep religious significance. If I'm analyzing this correctly they believe that Halo is some kind of weapon - one with vast, unimaginable power."

"And it's true. The Covenant kept saying that whoever who controls Halo controls the fate of the universe" the Captain added

"Now I see, while the Chief and I where here we overheard an Elite... send a squad to search for a control room" Cortana paused to allow the Chief to speak. He didn't take the opportunity.

"That's bad news. If Halo is a weapon and the Covenant gain control of it, they'll use it against us and wipe out the entire human race. Chief, Cortana, I have new mission for you. We need to beat the Covenant to Halo's control room. Marines, lets move." The Captain grabbed a weapon off of the dead Elite.

"Yes sir" the Marines responded.

"Chief you have point" The Captain ordered.

"Sir we need to move to the hanger, Foe Hammer is caught in an air battle. We'll need our own ride" The Spartan has to be carful on what he does. The Captain and Marines will need something more than just the word of mouth in order to believe any of what he has to say.

"Chief?" The Captain questioned.

"Can you fly a Spirit?" The Chief asked.

The Captain has a small smile wash over his face. "Let's move for the hanger"

The Marines pushed for the Hanger. Very little contact was met on the way back. They made way into a ship AI access room.

"Odd" Chief said to himself.

"What is it" Keyes questioned.

"Nothing, I expected more contact than we have received since we got you out" the Chief responded.

"Let's just count ourselves lucky than shall we

Other than a few grunts, there was no real resistants they ran into.

"Rest of the hall is smoky stay alert" Johnson called out.

The hall leading to the hanger was fogging up due to a broke line towards the ceiling. Whatever gas it was it was harmless.

Just before they made it through the hall their luck ran out. The unmistakable sound of an energy sword ignited and the fog glowed in a eerie blue.

The Marines raised their weapons.

Chief checked his weapon and shouldered it? readying himself for what approached from the smoke.

A single silver Elite wielding an energy sword emerged from the smoke. Why him of all people.

"Rtas..."

**Hope you all enjoyed. Please leave your thoughts however negative or positive:) **


	6. Rtas

**Yo, hopefully last short chapter. There may be some time coming up were I can focus more on the writing. **

**Glad you all are enjoying the story so far! **

**LONE RANGER 97: Once in some comic somewhere Chief managed to kick Thel off his own flag ship via escape pod. Though he didn't have much time to get a look at him I think he would know it was him based off personality and voice... what do you think?**

**Also yes you are correct: USMC say OORAH however we shorten it down to Rah as a regular response. But yes you are very much correct... the short version isn't know too much outside the Corps. **

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter. Was kind of odd making it. I think I restarted this chapter around 5 times. What do you guys think of it? **

**Chapter 6: Rtas**

Ch6

"Contact front" Fueled by fear, the Marines sprang into action. One pushed up to the right side of Chief while two pushed left. The corridor was pretty small. Not much room to maneuver. One grenade could take all of them out. Save the Spartan and Elite... might injure them.

Before Chief could even think, he pinned the Weapon of the Marine to his right against the wall. Rtas has become one of the few people the Spartan would label as friend. And despite the situation, that's all he could see him as now.

"Stand down" The Spartan spun around and blocked the shot of the other two Marines.

"Sir?" The three Marines hesitates.

"Chief what are..." the Captain stopped mid sentence. His gaze shifted passed the Spartan.

"With all do respect sir, if we.." what caught the attention of the Captain began to dawn on the Chief. He was so focused on stopping the Marines from firing that he didn't take notice that Rtas has yet to commence his own attack. He had the perfect opportunity.

Chief turned his head. Rtas's head was slightly tilted to the left; he stared back into his visor.

The Marines, Captain and Cortana included, were ghost silent. No one moved a muscle.

"You too..." Rtas broke the silence. He spoke softly to himself in English.

The now wide-eyed Marines tensed up.

"You're..." The Spartan was at a lost for words. Rtas got what he was trying to piece together.

"Yes Spartan..." Rtas disengaged his energy sword and spoke to everyone, "You need to go, they will be here soon" the Marines hesitantly looked between each other.

"What the hell" Sgt Johnson drew out. He slowly lowered his weapons sights to the ground in front of the Elite.

"And Spartan..." Rtas looked back at the group of Marines and continued in Sangheili, "... Control room, get there, whatever you have to do"

Chief knew what he meant. He gave Rtas a slight nod and began to walk past before looking back, "we need to move"

The Marines looked between the Elite and Keyes.

"... you heard him, but keep your eye on him" the Captain nodded towards the Elite.

"The Marines kept the weapons oriented towards the Elite. As they passed they tried to some up as much detail off the Sangheili as they could. Few Marines have been this close to a live Elite and lived.

Sgt Johnson made sure all his Marines and the Captain had gotten passed before he began.

"Sgt" Rtas said.

"Elite" Sgt sarcastically said back.

"You are an honorable combatant" Rtas didn't work too much with Johnson back at the beginning of the alliance but he knew of what he has done... will do"

"Finally someone has some sense around here" Johnson's hesitation all but faded away.

"Later squid head" Johnson smirked.

"Later... Spartan" Rtas smirked back.

Johnson stopped dead in his tracks. "What did you just cal-" he was cut off by the Captain.

"Sgt, get your ass over here, we're moving out" Johnson stared at Rtas for a moment longer.

Rtas's mandibles were slightly scrunched up. Was this thing smiling.

"Sgt" the Captain called back for a second time.

"Sir" Sgt turned and made way for the Spirit drop ship.

"Strap yourselves in men, this is going to be bumpy..." the Captain warned.

"...Captain... Hunters!" Cortana broke her own silence.

"I see..." The Captain looked over as two blue blades burned though one of the Hunters torso.

Keyes shot the accelerator forward. The drop ship shot out of the hanger.

"So what you told me was true" Cortana spoke now to Chief.

"What, you didn't believe me the first time? Cortana couldn't tell if he was serious or joking.

"Riiiggghhhtttt... because the whole 'we messed with a panel which sent me back here, six years in the past' thing was a logical explanation... well you have made a dramatic change over a very short period of time. Cortana teased.

"Did I...?" Cortana was trying to piece together her question.

Chief has been trying to keep the thought out of his mind off this subject. He didn't mention what happened to her in his explanation. He remained silent.

"Chief?..." Cortana tried again.

"Cortana I-" Chief began.

"Chief. Mind telling me what the hell happened back there?" Captain Keyes called back from the "bridge" A bit small for that title but it's what they nick named it in the meantime.

All the Marines looked towards the Spartan.

"Well... do you want the short story or the long story... sir?" Chief asked.

"I want the story" Keyes answered.

"..." Chief spent a moment trying to piece it all together. "Six years from now, Rats and I were sent on a op to secure a new possible weapon we could use-" Chief was cut off by the Captain.

"Six years from no- what's are you saying?..." The Captain by now was fully turned towards the Spartan.

"What he is saying, sir, is he's from the future... I was skeptical at first when he told me, but after observing that stunt back there on the ship... there might be some truth behind what he says" Cortana barged into the conversation.

The Marines were shifting gazes between the Captain and the Spartan.

"... Go on." Keyes leaned towards the Chief.

"...we do not know yet what caused the shift in the timeline, until just now I'd thought it only effected me. Rtas appar-"

"Rtas... the Elite?" Keyes glanced at the group of silent Marines who's gaze shot away as he made eye contact.

"Yes sir" Chief said bluntly.

"And you were paired with an Elite?... how?"

"Later this year humanity is pushed to the brink of extinction... Earth is invaded... a majority of our inner colonies collapse... now... on the Sanghili side, Current Supreme Commander of the fleet responsible for Reach and pursuing your vessel is labeled a heretic for losing this ring, also know as Forerunner Instillation zero-four..." Captain Keyes, Cortana, and the Marines were hanging off every word the Spartan was saying by this point "... your daughter pursues a Covenant vessel to another ring where we ultimately kill one of the three Covenant leaders. Elite Honor Guards were replaced Brutes. Somewhere in the mix of the war, a command was given by the remaining leaders to kill the Elites. The Covenant continues their war on us and turns on the Sanghili... despite the hatred that has brewed over the past thirty years humanity and the Elites put the past aside and form the human-Sanghili alliance... in the end we are the victors. Thel Vadam, now Arbiter, kills the final Covenant prophet."

The Captain lightly pinched his lower lip as he thought over all the Spartan said. The Marines stared at the Captain, anxious to see how he was going to react. The room was deadly silent. All that was heard was the low hum of the anti-grav drives of the drop ship.

"I'm assuming you don't have proof of this... claim?" the Captain finally stated.

"No... but sometime back there you heard word of a weapons cache and you were going to lead an assault team to acquire it... it's a trap, what you believe is a weapons cashe is what is known as the Flood"

"Flood?..." Keyes looked towards Sgt. Johnson who ultimately shrugged his shoulders.

"Hmm... only one way to fine out of what you say is true..."

"Sir?"

"While what you say is... convincing... other than that Elite, I have no reason to believe you. We would be betting a lot on just claims. You're coming with me on the scouting mission. If what you say is true then... well, we'll burn that bridge if we get there."

"Cortana, set course for what ever FOB we got, and tell them not to shoot us down as soon as we get there... this does not leave this room, is that understood?" Keyes spoke to everyone now.

"Yes sir" the Marines responded in unison.

**Well there it is... still not a hundred percent certain if it's how I wanted it but it was the best out of five. Hope it lived up to expectations. Please leave your thoughts however negative or positive:)**

**PS: I should be able to make longer chapters here in the near future. They won't remain short for too much longer. **


	7. UPDATE!

Have not given up on the story!! It's just my occupation is a bit taxing. Still going to update of course, may just be some time.

Dropout-ninja: I'd love to have you Beta read. As you can probably tell my grammar isn't exactly stellar... I just don't exactly know how to do that whole Beta thing. XD

As for all else while commented I greatly appreciate the feed back. Unfortunately I cannot respond directly currently because currently I'm on the clock. Next update though I shall adress those whom I have not in this update...

Thanks for the feedback and support! I'll try and get the mext chapter up soon.


	8. TheFlood

**Hello! So this one is by far the shortest chapter to date. I apologize for that. I appreciate the patients. **

**I love the Idea of having someone Beta reading. I'm not to sure how to do that though. **

**We should be getting back to normal starting next chapter. I just wanted to get this out to give the story a little progression for you guys. Anyways here we go:**

**CH 7: The Flood**

"Move it up", They were just about to enter the structure. It was massive. Just as impressive as the first time. If only the atmosphere wasn't so eerie maybe they could have almost enjoyed the scenery.

Marines flooded the complex, Captain and Spartan following closely behind. All the Marines were on edge. A handful of them know nothing of what happened back on the Covenant carrier. Those who do tried there best to ignore the possible pending fate of this op.

"You know... if your right about all of this...", Keyes was doing an outstanding job at keeping his composure. Though he would never admit it, he feared the possibility. The stunt back on the carrier proved enough.

"I know", John responded coldly. "Through there", The Spartan pointed down a short corridor leading down to an opened room.

Lying in the middle of the room were a group of dead Elite fighters.

"What the hell happened here", the Marines set up a perimeter on the bodies.

"I've never seen anything do that to an Elite before..." Mendoza chipped in his own curiosity.

"Which is weird right, I mean, look at it. Something scrambled the

insides.", One of the Marines kneeled near you get a closer look.

"What's that, Plasma scoring?", Sergeant Johnson was looking for every reason not to believe the Spartan.

"Yeah I don't know, maybe there was an accident, you know, friendly fire or something", none of them could piece together a logical explanation.

The Captain and Spartan caught up to the group.

"What do we have, Sergeant?"

"Looks like a Covenant patrol. Badass Elite unites all KIA", Johnson's eyes were glued to the bodies.

"Real pretty..", Keyes turned to the Spartan, "friends of yours", he asked in a softer tone.

"We're acquainted... we should move" John walked past the scene.

"Agreed, Sergeant?", the Captain followed behind.

"You heard 'em men"

The group made there way though a poorly lit, descending hallway leading to a locked door.

"Get ready", for the first time during the op, the Spartan pulled his weapon.

After a few moments of tinkering, the Marines opened the doors and filed in.

The Spartan raised his weapon towards the first door on the left.

"Marines, secure that doorwa-"

"No, hold position,set up an L-flank on the door", The Chief cut him off, the Marines hesitated. On one hand they have a higher up giving them a direct order. On the other was a thousand pounds of death giving them a contradicting order.

"You heard the Captain, get that doo-"

"No, do as the Spartan says"

"I pulling second squad", Sarge reached for the radio.

"No time, set up now"

"What's that sound", Mendoza was a bit shaken.

"You hear something Mendoza", Johnson glanced at him.

"It's them", Chiefs grip tightened.

Loud banging sounds echoed through the room. The door they took aim at gave way and blew into the room.

"What the hell are those thing?", Mendoza called out to the squad.

"Engage", the Chief opened fire on the infection forms. They looked like little balls of rotten flesh.

A few dozen of these things flooded out of the room only to be met with a wall of lead. A single spore broke through there line and began to crawl towards Mendoza.

"Oh this is loco!", Mendoza bolted towards the exit.

"Get back here Marine! that's an order.", The Captains attempt to stop the Marine failed as he disappeared through the doorway.

"Contact down!", Johnson yelled out to the squad.

"What the was that sir!?", Perez asked no one in particular.

"That was the flood. Only spores. Sir, if you are satisfied, we need to get out of here... now", The Chief cautiously walked back towards the exit. Hearing that from a Spartan did not help the moral.

"Agreed, Sergeant?"

"Alright, let's move", Johnson and the the rest of the squad followed closely behind the Chief.

"I got Echo four-nineteen on station as back up exvil", the Captain revealed to Chief.

"Good. We'll need it"

**Once again sorry for the length next one should be better in all aspects. See you then! Hope you enjoyed! **


	9. ContainmentBreach

**Back with chapter 8. Sorry about the wait. Should be better off update wise from here on! **

**Gaming-is-served: glad you enjoyed the last chapter! **

**Scarease: seems like a solid planXD **

**LONE RANGER 97: yes. Messed that one up. Auto correct sometimes ruins a sentence and I don't catch it. Downside to writing on my phone I suppose. I'd do a computer but I unfortunately don't have the time to do this on a computer. Maybe in the future. Would be easierXD **

**Bridgeburn100: Glade you like the plot/story! I too was looking for something like this and gave up and just decided to make itXD**

**Also last thing... Shout out to dropout-ninja for being the editor of this story. It will greatly improve the quality of the chapters making it a better read for all who partake. **

This just might be the riskiest mission he had undergone yet. Sure, he's worked with these humans for years now. Okay, so at first grudgingly but now... he would call them friends. Some of them anyways.

But nope. This time was different. The Covenant was back. If he so much as thinks about voicing his concerns, that's it.

Rtas sighed to himself. "You are sure you spotted humans there?"

"Yes, as well as something... much more threatening", a single Sangheili Minor stood in the room with him.

"This greater threat you speak of, describe it." Rtas strokes his once missing mandibles. It was odd having them back. Like seeing that long lost friend you swore was dead. Maybe not that dramatic but it was still an odd feeling

"They... it ambushed us. Tore through our ranks before most of us realized what was going on. Everything it touched..." he was struggling to find the words for a moment, "...turned into one of them"

Not good: that eliminated any doubt as to what this was. He heard they encountered the flood here on this ring but he was not aware it was as soon as it was happening now.

"Prepare three squads. You are to infiltrate that structure and capture the human leader. Imprison any others you can. If they prove too much an issue, you deal with them. But that Captain comes to me alive. Understood?" Rtas turned back to the data pad and looked over the coordinates.

"And shipmaster, what of the demon?" This may not have been Rtas's ship but he still rated the respect.

"The Demon. You're saying he's there too?" Rtas spun towards the now uneasy Minor.

"My scouts gave word that they saw the demon with the human squad," the Minor snarled at the word demon as if it pained him to mention the Spartan.

"Disregard the last command... actually...", Rtas reasoned with the data pad, "I'm coming with you. Prep the ships; we leave immediately"

"Shipmaster? It is not safe fo-" the Minor was cut off.

"Are you questioning my decision?" Rtas glared at the Minor.

"No Shipmast-"

He cut him off again: "Prepare the ships... now." Rtas pointed towards the door.

The Minor nodded and quickly took his leave. Rtas blankly watched the door as it slid shut.

"You fool... what are you planning?" Rtas spoke under his breath. The Spartan had to have known this was where the break-out took place. Why would he go there?

Rtas angrily threw together his equipment and made way for the hanger.

Grunts and Jackals rushed around the loading bay.

"We will be ready to depart in two, Shipmaster," a Sangheili Ranger informed Rtas.

Departure was a flash for him. It seemed like only seconds ago that he was in his quarters planning for a rendezvous with the Spartan. Those plans were out the window. Rtas was going in half-assed. He had no idea what he was going for. Rescue mission? This Spartan was the last person he'd worry about during a flood invasion.

They were about thirty minutes from the drop zone. The atmosphere in the ship was ghostly silent. The rumors of what took place had spread like wildfire. Most of the troopers going on this op were aware of the pending threat.

"Get ready; we touchdown in three," a raspy voice rang out over the intercom.

"Leave one ship here in case we need a quick exfil if this goes south," Rtas called to the pilot.

"Goes south, Shipmaster?"

Blast these human metaphors.

"If this op is ends in an ambush, we may need to keep a Spirit on standby to pull us out." The doors opened up, queuing the troops to pull out of the ship.

"The ship will remain here," the Ranger moved up with the squad; a handful of half-terrified Grunts and two uneasy Minors.

"The humans last known location was entering the structure located through this forest here," the same Minor Elite from before dropped back from the main force and joined Rtas.

"We shall burn the filth from this holy ring." Rtas growled in the time it took for the Minor to be walking next to him.

"Yes, Shipmaster," the Minor quickly caught up with the frontline of the squad.

"We are nearing the entrance."

The Group quickly set a three-sixty perimeter.

"Ranger, send your squad to secure the secure the elevator. I shall enter alone; do not allow anyone, or anything, in or out until I return." Rtas began for the elevator.

"But... Shipmaster, that is not protocol-" the Ranger protested before he could stop himself.

"And this enemy we may face here is nothing to which we have seen before. I will not have you risk you and your men." Rtas had reached the Platform by now. The Ranger nodded to his men, who hastily set up some defenses.

"Good luck, Shipmaster."

With that, the Ranger joined his men as Rtas disappeared into the structure.

The interior was eerie. The elevator lowered deeper into the complex, reaching a dimly lit room. The elevator screeched to a stop, releasing a bone chilling echo that rang throughout the empty room. The air was thick with rotten flesh and musk.

Rtas took a moment to take in his surrounding and made a move to the one door in the structure. It was possible the humans were still here. It wasn't that long since they got word of their presence.

The natural noises echoing in the building brought Rtas on edge. His mind's imagination drifted to the worst possibilities.

He was not alone, that he was sure of. Something studied him from the shadows. Rtas scanned the rooms over and over again as he moved deeper into the structure.

Footsteps echoed behind him. He turned only to see the empty doorway that he had just walked through. As he turned back to the front, an almost demonic sounding screech nearly ruptured his eardrums. Before he could determine the source, a group of animated corpses jumped from the shadows taking swipes at him as he went for his blade.

One jumped in front of him and began trying to stab him with a broken bone poking out from its wrist. Rtas ignited the energy sword into its chest and tore right. The blade cut through the decaying flesh as if it were butter. The parasite released a gargled screech as it dropped to the ground and Rtas drove the blade into a second combatant.

Three remaining flood fighters flung themselves at the Sangheili; all three only managing to find a burning blade to land on.

Rtas hastily reassessed the room as he pulled his plasma rifle with his off hand. The room seemed clear enough for him to move on. He pushed through to the next area.

The breach was quickly growing out of control. Rtas found himself in a half burning room with corpses stung out across the floor: human and Covenant alike.

Gunfire caught his attention. It was nearby, but he couldn't make out a direction as it echoed throughout the room he was in. Rtas placed his bets on a breached door to his left and quickly made his way towards the commotion. Flood filled the hallway past the doorway. Rtas charged a plasma grenade and threw it into the room, hoping for the best.

The initial detonation eliminated most of the threats. Before the remaining flood could recover, Rtas finished them off with his rifle and pushed to the end of the room. On the other side of the door, Rtas could hear muffled screams of horror followed by gunfire. Definitely human.

Rtas opened the door to see a group of flood converging on a single Marine leaning up against a wall in the center of the room.

"Stay back!" Mendoza screamed in horror as he aimlessly fired toward the enclosing parasites.

This was his chance. He only saw one but it was a start. Rtas entered the room and drove his energy sword through an unsuspecting combatant. Mendoza froze as he watched the onslaught. He had his weapon pointed at the Elite but was too clouded by fear to fire.

As the first parasite fell, Rtas raised his plasma rifle and eliminated two others standing around the Marine.

Mendoza shook his fear and hesitantly switch targets to a flood combatant who emerged from the shadows behind the Elite and fired.

The final parasites perished to the Sangheili's blade, which left the two alone in an awkward silence. Mendoza half aimed at the Elite.

After a few moments the Marine dropped the pistol in defeat and slumped himself back down against the wall, "Just get it over with already. I'd rather die by you than be turned into one of those... things." Mendoza closed his eyes and waited for the end.

"I recommend we stick together if we wish to fight another day, Corporal." Rtas watched intensely as the Marine's eyes shot back open. He was speechless; his lips moved, but no words would come out.

"We do not have much time," Rtas scanned the room as the Marine cautiously stood back up

"It's... it's you isn't it? The one from the ship?" Mendoza questioned in disbelief, almost forgetting the immediate danger they both were in.

"Yes, human. We need to leave now," Rtas commanded as he began for the door. Mendoza hesitated for a moment, looked at the corpses around him, and quickly followed Rtas through the exite.


End file.
